Rachel Blake Copenhagen 01
This article details Rachel Blake's first Copenhagen Video, from the Lost Experience. Video Post Text Transcript Later, it was updated to say: {{Quote|text=Wow. So, I've looked through my comments, and I've looked all over the web... and frankly, I'm a little blown away... I've already got a problem with my videos!!  This may be recap for those of you at the bleeding edge of the story - but, before my blog even went live, my first video was out there, all over the web, for EVERYONE to see. Now, that, in and of itself is not a bad thing. I mean, I WANT everyone to see what's going on. But, the very fact this has happened? It's made me realize my site might not be as secure as I think it is. And, I can't sit by idly waiting for something to happen again. What I have to say is important. Too important for me to post my video blogs to a site that THEY could hack or shut down. So, I've made a decision. Rather than risk these posts not being seen, I'll be sneaking all the videos to come onto some major corporate websites. They'll be password protected - you'll have to check back for the keys. I apologize in advance for the bold commercialism. But in my mind, if you have to sit through an ad or two... that's a price worth paying to hear the truth. ENOUGH about that!}} Mel0Drama Conversation {{Quote|text=''Well, well, well. I just had a pretty intriguing conversation with a user by the name of Mel0Drama in my Comments section. Check it out:'' Mel0Drama: Rachel... I don't know if you really look through all these threads, but if you do, I NEED to talk to you. Hello? Rachel? Hi? Hello? Me: Hey, Mel0Drama - what's up? Mel0Drama: Call me Mel. Me: What's up, Mel? Mel0Drama: Nobody ever listens to me. This is stupid. Me: I just looked back through the posts. You say you NEED to talk. About what? you got info on Hanso? Mittelwerk? Mel0Drama: No... not really. I can't specifically link either of them... Me: So... what, Mel? Girlfriend problems? Need a stock tip? Mel0Drama: Don't. make. fun. of. me. Me: This conversation is about ten seconds from over. Mel0Drama: He's in our heads, Rachel. Me: Who is? Mel0Drama: Hackett. Dr. Hackett. Me: Okay... I've never heard of a Dr. Hackett. Mel0Drama: I used to work for him. He's here, with the rest of them. In Atlanta. At the EDC. They sneak it in, we lap it up. I have proof! Me: Mel, it's been fascinating. Truly. Mel0Drama: WAIT!! You need safe passage for your videos. You said so yourself. Places you can hide them. Places THEY can't find them. I have a place. Nobody can get to it but ME. I have all the keys. Your videos will be safe for all to see. Me: What are you talking about? Mel0Drama: I work in the archive of the Engineering Development Center. It was a punishment. I asked Hackett too many questions. But he never could have guessed... the ARCHIVE was the last place he should have sent me to work. I have the proof. The DOCUMENTS are all there. Sealed in a vault. Untouched by human hands. Ready to convict. And, I need you to help me expose them. Me: So, why don't you just post your evidence here and get done with it? Mel0Drama: BECAUSE NOBODY BELIEVES ME. They have to see for themselves. They have to see the documents. Sitting in the company vault. On the company mainframe. Please. It's a fair exchange. Me: What is? Mel0Drama: I'll hide your video, secure it for your users to access online. Password-protected. On a CORPORATE mainframe. Untouchable. All you have to do is tell your followers to go to my archive portal and hear my story... once they do, I'll place your video in the archive vault. They can watch it through my portal! Me: No. Here's how I work. You host my video, keep it secure. If I'm satisfied people can see it, that The Hanso Foundation can't hack it, that YOU'RE not part of the Foundation yourself, THEN I'll put the word out to my friends to check out your "evidence" about Hackett and whatever the heck you think he's doing. Deal? Mel0Drama: ... Deal. ''Looks like Mel and I will be in touch. Do I trust him? Not yet... but, from here on out, looks like everything I do's gonna be a gamble.  MORE TOMORROW!!}} Video Transcript Observations * Rachel Blake researched Thomas Mittelwerk's doctorate credentials. * Rachel claims the DHARMA initiative scientists haven't been seen in thirty...years (presumably). If this is the case then that would mean they disappeared in the 1970s. In the final Season 2 podcast, it was revealed that the DHARMA initiative arrived on the island in the 70s. In the Kimmel interview, Hugh McIntyre claimed that the initiative was ceased in 1987. As a result, it seems that records of DHARMA workers vanished whilst the initiative was active, and so scientists may have 'disappeared' when they went to the island.